Because I Promised
by Dance.Grimmjow.Dance
Summary: Because second chances mean eveyrthing. AkuRoku. Fluff. One-Shot.


_This is for my Xemnas. You know who you are._

_Disclaimer: I don't own. :D_

_Warning: boylove. fluff._

_Summary: Because second chances mean everything. AkuRoku. Fluff._

**X-X-X**

A resounding slap was all that could be heard through the quiet hallway, Roxas' breath erratic as he stared hard at the redhead who was looking away. He saw those jade eyes wide, stunned at what he had just done. Though, he tried to keep his voice even, attempting to bite back the venomous tone he wanted to use. "I can't believe you. After everything, y-you just ... just ... go off and pretend like I don't matter anymore! How could you do something so heartless ... so ... ignorant?"

"I'm sorry, Rox, honestly. I didn't mean for you to find out like that." Axel felt the sting tingling his skin, knowing that his cheek was bright red. He felt so useless and broken, unable to do anything more than apologize instead of trying to win the blonde over.

"No, you're not sorry! If you were sorry, if you actually felt _bad_ for sneaking around, you would have told me! You used to tell me everything, Axel! What happened to you? Where's the Axel I fell in love with, huh?" Salty tears spilled from celestial eyes, collecting on the blonde's chin and falling to one-by-one to the floor. "I want _that_ Axel back. Not this _careless_, _cheating, jerk _who took his place."

As if he didn't feel bad enough already, adding those words with emphasis made the elder teen cringe, his eyes slowly finding their way up the blonde; feet, torso, lips, eyes. The eyes that made his heart race. Lips that felt so right against his own when no one else's did. Two things he wouldn't ever be able to witness again. At least, not for a very long time. "I'm sorry, Roxas. Why can't you just believe me?"

"_Believe you_? Believe someone who lied to me for six months? I'm not stupid, Axel! I can barely even look at you now after knowing what you did!" Roxas forced his head to stay up, willing his feet to step back.

Axel felt his knees getting weaker with each word that left the blonde's mouth. "I-I'm ... sorry," He took a deep breath, looking deep into the blonde's eyes, his hands finding their way to Roxas' shoulders, only to be shrugged off. "Please, Roxas! You know how much you mean to me! Nothing else matters when it comes to you!"

The younger, small teen shook his head, tossing his blonde spikes from left-to-right. "N-No, you're lying, again! Every time you said that, I was stupid enough to believe you then. Well, I'm not gonna be stupid this time, Axel. Not again. You've hurt me too much." Roxas' breath hitched in his throat, causing him to choke out his words in a sob. "I'm not ... I can't let you do that again!"

"Babe, I love you. _You, _Rox, _you. _Not Saïx. _You_. Only you ..." The elder teen stepped forward, closing the gap between one another. His long, lanky limbs held the boy to his chest, fingers snaking their way through the blonde's locks, gently combing through them. "I promise you ... just give me one more chance. One more. I'll do it right this time. Just ... one more." Axel's grip tightened on Roxas.

"A-Axel," Roxas slowly raised his arms to wrap around the slender frame holding onto him, pressing their bodies even closer. He buried his face into the tear-stained, red button up shirt that adorned his lover's body, breathing in the cinnamon-vanilla scent. "It's so hard to just say 'yes' and act like everything is okay. How do I know you're not just going to do it again?"

"Because, this time I promised you. I won't hurt you, Rox. Not again." He felt the younger pull away, looking down curiously into blood-shot celestial's. Axel brushed back the tiny path of spikes that covered the left side of his forehead, running his thumb along his cheekbone. "Believe me when I say it. I love you, Roxas. And nothing will ever change that. No matter how badly I screw up."

Roxas couldn't say anything. Not having anything _to_ say. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve. "I love you, too..." Lips pressing against his caught him off guard, the redhead's lips trembling against his own.

It had seemed as thought everything was fixed with that chaste action. All their anger, sorrow and pain diminished. And to Axel, that was perfectly fine. "I'm glad you can forgive so easily," He closed his eyes, resting his forehead to that of the younger's, knowing that he was smiling. "You can do so much better than me."

The blonde's smile grew with that comment, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck and pulling his face down to press their lips together again. "I know I can."

**X-X-X**

_So, this is based off of a real-life fight. Not exactly the way I wrote it, but, bits and pieces are implied._

_Reviews would be nice. :D_


End file.
